Fanfict Secret Santa
by BrennanBooth447
Summary: So here's my Fanfict Secret Santa for 'bluexdaffodil' (Alexa). It's my first fanfict so hope you enjoy it (:


Alexa asked for B&B caught in a embarrassing situation by Hodgins.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bones Fanfict Secret Santa

"Booth promise me that you would not play the hero if something happens..." His wife told him giving him a hug. As most as they wanted to stay in that position, he needed to go.

"I promise... Love you Bones" He said staring into a pair of blue/greenish eyes that drove him crazy.

"I love you too, Booth" She said kissing him. That kiss was passionate and sweet at the same time, they did not want to go away from the other's side.

Booth was going for a week to Oregon to train some new agents. He practically begged Hacker to send another agent, but he insisted telling Booth he was the most qualified to the job, so he accepted.

Bones was really upset that her husband was leaving for a week when Christmas was 10 days away, but she also knew that Booth needed it, thanks that he was beginning to complain about being 'too old for the FBI' when he was one of the hottest man she has ever seen.

Their little moment was interrupted by the sound of Booth's name through the speaker. They shared another quick kiss and a hug and Brennan saw how Booth disappeared from her view camouflaging with other people. She left when she was completely sure Booth was on that plane.

* * *

_7 days later..._

"Bones?" Booth asked entering to her office. She wasn't there, so he knew the exact place where she was, the Limbo.

"Booth!? You are home!?" She yelled from the hallway with a smile. She was coming from the restroom and going to check on some bones, but that changed completely. Booth has been gone for almost a week and wasn't supposed to come until Saturday. Booth's faces changed completely when he saw his wife coming towards him. It was almost midnight and no one was at the Lab except from him and Brennan.

Booth ran towards her giving her a hug and flipping her on the air and putting her down, but still in his arms. Rarely, Brennan let him do that, but she haven't seen her husband for seven days and the only thing she wanted to do was to rip his clothing and make love to him. At that moment they did not care about where they were, they were only thinking about how much they've missed each other.

"Why are you here? I though you came back until Saturday." She said when they got apart.

"I was, actually. I talked to the junior agents and they were ready by now so they let me come before. I was going to surprise you" He said with a smile. They both walked into Brennan's office and Booth sat on the couch while she lighted the little lamp beside her desk and remove her lab coat.

"Well, you surely did. How did you know I was on the lab?" She asked. This week she has been coming home early to see Christine, but today she felt like she had to work to get up in things, so she asked Max to look after Christine for the night.

"Well… I went home and didn't find you there. I asked Max and he told me you were here. When Cats are gone, mice make party, right Bones?" He asked caressing her cheek. He missed her smell and soft skin, he missed those blue/green eyes shining like they were in that moment thanks to the moon's light that enter through Brennan's window.

"I don't know what that means…"

"Okay forget it. Right now I just want to… You know… Make other things" He said changing them into a more comfortable position and moving his hand to her back and putting his lips into hers into a passionate kiss. Brennan move her hand to the back of his neck making him get in top of her in a bit.

"Booth… I think… I think… that…ummm…" Brennan said almost breathless and hypnotized by the little kisses Booth was giving her on the neck. "We shouldn't do… this here…" Booth did not stop until she pushed away a little. Getting up and buttoning the first three buttons that Booth managed to open, she saw the disappointment in his face, so she tough about something.

"Right" He said getting up and zipping his pants and sitting up straight while Brennan was already walking out of her office.

"Where are you going, Bones?" He asked getting up from the couch and following her.

"I said that we couldn't do this in my office because there are cameras, but… There are no cameras in the storage room…" She said opening a door and with a cocky grin.

"You're a wild woman…" He murmured getting out.

They both walked into the room and after moving and placing some boxes, Booth crashed his lips with hers. The sweet kiss passed from sweet, to passionate.

Booth took Brennan by her waist making her to put her legs around his. He putted her on bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he was done, he putted himself on top of his wife and moved his hands to her back, were with a deft move he got her bra.

Brennan noticing this, immediately got out of her shirt and began taking his pants off. Soon they were both naked under the blankets of Cleopatra's bed and were kissing passionately. Brennan flipped them both until he was under her and from her purse, took out a condom.

"Bones, where did you get this?" Booth asked Brennan stopping her from opening it.

"My desk…" She said with a little smile.

Booth smiled at her and stood up a little bit and this time, he flipped her and put her under him. With his teeth he opened the package and continued kissing her. She was trying to get the object out of his hands but he would not let go, so she separated a bit and bite _his _lip making him groan and making his arm weak. She took advantage of it and took it from his grip and putted herself on top of him. She continued the kissing and then moved her mouth to Booth's chest, while her hands were playing in his abs. Soon there were only moans, kisses, and laughs accompanied with heavy breathing and caresses.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were staring at the ceiling were snow drops were falling making the habitat romantic and relaxing . They had their fingers intertwined and Booth was telling Brennan about how one junior agent was one of Jared's best friends at high-school and they were laughing about how Brennan fell on Chistine's trampoline yesterday, until they heard a voice that wasn't theirs.

"Dr. B! Hey! I saw your lamp on and saw your phone… Are you here?" Hodgins yelled. Both, Booth and Brennan tensed and immediately covered their selves with the blanket.

"Dr. Hodgins, wait! Don't move… I thought you were home…" She said on a panic voice while Booth tried to get their clothes, but it wasn't a good idea because their clothes were spread all over the place and he couldn't get up from the Egyptian bed afraid that Hodgins could get there in any second.

"Ange said she was coming because you were staying late, so I offered myself because she hasn't sleep in several days… Wait, Dr. B…. Oh my God, are you in trouble?" Hodgins asked moving some boxes. Booth was about to say something to Hodgins when Brennan put her hand in his mouth silencing him.

"Wait, who are you shhhing!?Are you cheating on Booth!?" He yelled until finally he got to the Egyptian bed. Booth was lying with his hand on his forehead and Brennan was supporting herself with her arm and with one hand was supporting the blanket.

"Oh. My. God" He said as he stood paralyzed in front of Booth and Brennan.

"What the hell are you doing here, bug guy!?" Booth asked annoyed.

"I-I tough that Brenann was… weren't you in Oregon!?" Jack questioned sitting on a box.

"I was, now I'm back. DON'T SEAT! You are getting out now…" Booth said opening his eyes and stared at the sailing.

"Well you know… I promised Ange to stay with Dr. B. Maybe you could…umm… dress yourself, and we can go out for a drink…"

"GET OUT!" Booth yelled.

"I'm fun you know! You never go on drinking with me, just when the group is with us!" He said getting out.

"Okay, that's enough, I'm gonna shut you" Booth said, and when he was about to get up, Hodgins covered his eyes and walked away. When he was a meter away and boxes blocked the Egyptian bed, he began laughing.

"I think I can give Booth and Brennan a lesson after all, I'm a pretty good actor." He murmured to himself.

"The next time put something on the door! That's not good, man!"

Hodgins yelled with a grin and then the Door sounded shout.

"We should give Hodgins a lesson, you know..." Booth said a bit annoyed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. He's pretty weird when we talk about our sex life. Angela's opposite."

"You want to talk about our sex life in front of Dr. Hodgins?"

"Don't say it like that. I sound like a prevert. Say that we are going to scare the hell out of him..."

"Booth Im prety sure Hodgins has had rough sex before..."

"Well then we are going to have _our _details..."

"Booth, this is the third time they caught us! I'm sure we traumatized Dr. Edison. And that Daisy almost exploded seeing your ass" Brennan said wrapping the blanket around her body and standing up, she passed Booth his underwear and both began to get dressed.

"Hey, it's not our fault that when we tell them to stop, they do not obey!" Booth said putting his pants on.

"Yeah, sure…" Brennan said finishing getting dressed.

* * *

The next day Booth was about to pick up Brennan to get her to lunch when he saw Hodgins office. He inmediatley smiled and instead of going to Brennan's office, he went to his.

"Hey Bug guy!" Booth said entering to the office and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Booth..." He said with a frown.

"So whatcha doing?" He said trying to make the silence less uncomfortable.

"Nothing... Just... Making... Things... Bud, I can't anymore. I'm sorry about last night's things...I think I was kinda drunk for three bottles of beer" He said forgetting all about 'giving Booth and Brennan a lesson'.

"Hey man, don't worry. We were just beginning. I just gave her 3 orgasms when in a normal night I give her from 18 to 20. Well counting the ones she had when we got home we got like 36 in both of us..."

But Booth did not forget about 'getting the hell out of Hodgins'.

"Enough information, Booth..." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh... And in the morning she had like three more and I had around two..." He said making Hodgins uncomfortable.

"Men, you are very jealous with Dr. B and really private. Why are you telling how good she is in bed?" Hodgins asked a bit confused.

"Because... The next time Bones or me tell you to stop your tracks you better do it..." He said getting dangerously close.

"O-okay..."

"Booth! Don't scare Dr. Hodgins. You know you are stronger and scarier than him!" An annoyed Brennan yelled from the door of Hodgins office.

"Wow... Thanks Dr. B" Hodgins said a bit sad.

"What's happening here?" Angela asked from behind Brennan.

"Oh Booth was telling me about his and Dr. B's orgas-" Hodgins was interrupted by a hit Booth gave him in his arms.

"Booth what the hell!?" Brennan asked _really _annoyed.

"Oh my god Hodgins! You gotta tell me about..."

"Don't think so Ange..." Hodgins blurted in a husky voice.

In that moment Cam came and Booth and Brennan were discussing about 'why do you told Dr. Hodgins of how many orgasms we have' and Hodgins was trying to recover air on a chair while his wife comforted him and asked him about what Booth told him.

"Wha-What Happened here?"

All the group looked up to Cam and Booth and Brennan shared a look and in that moment Angela decided to interfere.

"Booth, why did you told Hodgins that? You are really private with those things.."

Hodgins looked over to Brennan and Booth that nodded and they explained everything. Booth finally apologized of getting Hodgins punched and Angela was silent with a blank expression. Cam was not surprised at all, because more than once she and Arastoo have sex there. 'Oh God that bed is full with DNA.' she thought.

When everybody was out of the office and Hodgins and Angela were alone she began laughing. An amused Hodgins asked his wife about her laughter and when she finally stopped laughing, saw him in the eyes.

"You gotta tell me EVERYTHING you saw!" She said begging to laugh again.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

So here it was, Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great holliday! (:


End file.
